coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8974 (22nd August 2016)
Plot Eva implores Nick to go after Leanne and stop her from leaving but he’s more than dismissive as he tries to digest the news of Leanne’s pregnancy by another man. Having purchased another lot of coach tickets, Leanne discovers the first lot in Simon’s rucksack and realises with heavy heart that he doesn’t want to leave. Sharif tells Sonia that she can't stay with them but Yasmeen insists she can stay as long as she likes. Sharif is not impressed. David tells Nick that he's decided to adopt Max. The news makes him question his own attitude towards Leanne. Sharif is on edge as Sonia talks to his family. Bethany is pleased with herself when she summons up the courage to throw away her diet pills. As Dr Gaddas advises Michelle on her pregnancy, Steve takes a keen interest and suggests they attend ante-natal classes together. Bethany receives a text and is horrified to realise that Craig’s posted the photo of her sprawled on the grass online. She rails at him for drawing attention to the fact she’s fat. He’s mortified. Simon begs Leanne to ring Nick but she refuses so behind her back he calls him himself. As the guests leave, Yasmeen thanks the family for organising such a wonderful party. Grabbing a moment alone with Sharif, Sonia assures him their seven-year affair still remains a secret and he has nothing to worry about. David hears about Leanne and tells Nick to grab his moment of happiness. Craig assures Bethany she’s beautiful but she refuses to listen. Simon keeps the phone line open as Leanne confesses to him that she loves Nick. He overhears the conversation. Steve tells Michelle how lucky he is. Bethany retrieves her pills from the bin and takes two of them. As the coach readies to leave, Nick scrambles on board and begging Leanne not to go, tells her that he knows about the baby. Leanne’s stunned. Telling Sharif how lucky she is, Yasmeen kisses him fondly. Sonia watches and Alya notices her obvious jealousy. Nick tells Leanne that she's the love of his life and that she can't leave him. He forces her to admit that she feels the same way. Simon is delighted as she decides to remain behind. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Sonia Rahman - Sudha Bhuchar *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and orangery *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Dr Gaddas's office *Viaduct Street *Weatherfield Bus Depot Notes *A worker at Weatherfield Bus Depot is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *The scenes at the bus depot were recorded at the Wythenshawe Civic Centre transport interchange. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick begs Leanne not to leave for Liverpool; Bethany is furious when Craig's photo of her sprawled on the grass appears online; Sonia assures Sharif that their affair still remains a secret; and Steve suggests to Michelle that he should attend ante-natal classes with her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,190,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes